


rivalry

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: chanhee and jaehyun hated each other.they would fight whenever and wherever  they bumped into each other.today was no exception.in which chanhee and jaehyun end up in yet another fight but this one ends differently
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	rivalry

chanhee and jaehyun hated each other. 

they would fight whenever and wherever they bumped into each other. 

today was no exception. 

"get the fuck out of my way." jaehyun snapped at chanhee, who was calmly leaning against the lockers while scrolling through his phone. 

"i'm not even in your way, asshole." chanhee snapped back, sliding his phone inside his back pocket as he looked up at jaehyun. 

"yet you still managed to bother me." jaehyun lowly said, slamming a hand besides chanhee's head. 

"go bother someone else, i'm not in the mood to lose brain cells today." chanhee sighed, pushing himself back against the lockers when jaehyun started leaning in closer. 

"lose the attitude, doll." jaehyun said, bringing a hand out to rest it against the wall next to chanhee's waist, effectively trapping the younger. 

"get off me." chanhee snapped, turning to look to the side as jaehyun leaned in closer, his hands fisted at his sides as he felt his heart rate pick up. 

"doll, i'm not even touching you." jaehyun said, smirking when chanhee turned to look at him with anger evident on his face. 

"stop calling me that." chanhee snarled, laying his hands on jaehyun's chest before trying to push him away.

"hey, leave him alone dude!" some random new kid, called out. 

chanhee and jaehyun confusedly looked at the kid, usually nobody would get involved in their arguments since it didn't really do anything. 

"fuck off, dude." jaehyun mimicked him, looking at him with amusement. 

chanhee stopped struggling against jaehyun, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied jaehyun's side profile. he hates to admit it but jaehyun is so hot, everything about his face is so perfect that it annoys chanhee to no end. 

"you can't just treat someone like that, it's not right." the kid tried to argue but jaehyun wasn't having it. 

"look, just walk away and act like you didn't see anything or i'll make sure you can't see anything when i give you a black eye." jaehyun snapped, slamming the hand that was next to chanhee's head on the lockers. 

chanhee slightly jumped at the action before rolling his eyes, he didn't want to be there anymore so he tried escaping but jaehyun sent him a warning look before continuing his argument with the kid. 

chanhee pursed his lips when an idea came to his head, he smirked slightly before he put on a fake pout on his face.

"baby, tell him that this is our way of showing each other our love." chanhee pouted, snaking his arms around jaehyun's neck and bringing their faces closer. 

"w-what?" jaehyun stuttered, caught off guard. he turned to look at chanhee with slight panic, not knowing what to do. 

"he isn't bothering you?" the kid asked chanhee, just as confused as jaehyun. 

"well yeah but that's just how he is. always bothering innocent people, it's kind of annoying but we're working on it, right baby?" chanhee turned to look at jaehyun, who now looked at him with an unamused expression. 

"he's just joking. he just likes roleplaying in public. it's one of his kinks." jaehyun turned to look at the kid, who now seemed uncomfortable. 

"no it's not you absolute asshole!" chanhee gasped in disbelief, sliding his hands down to against jaehyun's chest and used them to push the older male away. 

"see? he gets off on this type of rolepl-" jaehyun started, trying to keep a straight face as he looked at the horrified student. 

"no i don't! i'm not weird, i swear!" chanhee quickly interrupted him, trying to convince the student. 

"stop pretending doll, it's okay to have kinks." jaehyun sweetly told the younger, taking his chin in between his fingers before sending him an air kiss. 

chanhee scrunched his face up in distaste before taking jaehyun's hands off of him. 

"did you know that jaehyun is not as big as he seems, even i'm bigger than him!" chanhee rushed out, turning to look at the student who now seemed like he wanted the earth to swallow him up. 

"that's most certainly not true!" jaehyun seemed offended, putting a hand against chanhee's lips to quiet the younger down. 

"don't believe him, he's a compulsive liar." jaehyun scoffed, scrunching his face up in disgust when chanhee licked his hand. 

"ew, why'd you lick my han-"

"3 inches!" chanhee quickly let out, holding up three fingers before jaehyun told a hold of his face. 

"shut it." jaehyun lowly hissed, his thumb unconsciously brushing over chanhee's smooth cheek. 

"did you also know that jaehyu-" chanhee mischievously turned to the student to spew out more lies before jaehyun did something that he honestly should've seen coming. 

jaehyun turned chanhee's head to face him again and took his lips in between his, closing his eyes when he felt their lips touch. chanhee's eyes were blown wide, he didn't have time to respond since jaehyun pulled away quickly. 

chanhee looked up at at jaehyun, his eyes wide as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. jaehyun was looking at him with a blank look, his eyes eyes momentarily dropping to chanhee's lips, that slightly glistened with his spit, before looking back at chanhee's pretty eyes. 

chanhee slowly leaned in a little, wanting to reciprocate the kiss since he didn't have the chance to before. jaehyun quickly caught on, leaning forward and tilting chanhee's head for a better angle before their lips met for the second time. 

they kissed slowly and hesitantly, but both of their hearts seemed to be beating strangely fast. chanhee sighed into the kiss, bringing his hands up to rest against jaehyun's chest in a shy manner. jaehyun on the other hand, brought his hands down to rest against chanhee's waist, squeezing lightly as he pushed against the younger's plump lips. 

as they pulled away for the second time, they took a moment to compose themselves. jaehyun rested his forehead against chanhee's, closing his eyes as he tried to get his thoughts together. 

chanhee let out a small laugh before a breathtaking smile grew on his lips. jaehyun opened his eyes to look at chanhee, smiling back at the younger before leaving another chaste kiss on his lips. 

and they continued to share pecks, laughing a little at how everything turned out. 

"what the hell just happened?" the kid spoke up, rooted on his spot as he watched chanhee and jaehyun. 

"you're still here? quit being a fucking weirdo and scram." jaehyun scoffed, uncomfortable at the thought of someone watching his kiss. chanhee gave him a warning smack before the shaking his head at how rude jaehyun was. 

"no no no, you put me through all of this and it's my first day of school! you cannot be mean to me, i'll literally go crazy if you talk to me again." the student rushed out, ignoring the looks jaehyun and chanhee sent him. 

"i think i already did go crazy, oh god what am i gonna do?" the student asked himself before slowly walking away. 

"we broke the new kid." chanhee gaped, looking at jaehyun in disbelief. 

"not my problem." jaehyun shrugged before smiling down at chanhee, pulling him closer as he nuzzled his nose on chanhee's hair. 

"so are we like... a thing now?" chanhee slowly asked, frowning when jaehyun started laughing. 

"we can be whatever you want us to be." jaehyun replied, planting a kiss on chanhee's head. 

"good, we should get to class. don't want my boyfriend to be late." chanhee answered, smiling when jaehyun face lit up at the word 'boyfriend'. 

as they walked through the hallways, chanhee frowned remembering what happened earlier. 

"public role play? really?" chanhee suddenly asked. 

"that was pretty funny." jaehyun laughed out loud, laughing even harder when chanhee pushed him away. 

"was not, now he thinks i'm weird." chanhee scoffed, although a smile was present on his face. 

"3 inches? please." jaehyun replied, raising an eyebrow when chanhee laughed. 

"it doesn't look like much." chanhee shrugged, eyeing jaehyun crotch. 

"asshole." jaehyun quickly covered his crotch area before trying to reach for chanhee. 

chanhee quickly dodged his hand, holding three fingers up before jaehyun started chasing him down the hallways. catching him was fairly easy since chanhee wasn't in great shape whatsoever. 

jaehyun trapped chanhee against the lockers, a familiar thing that always happened but today it was special. 

"it's more like 7." jaehyun shrugged, looking at chanhee's impressed face. 

jaehyun chuckled before bringing chanhee in for a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around the younger. chanhee relaxed against the hug, breathing in his newly boyfriend's scent before he heard jaehyun choke on his own spit. 

"what?" chanhee asked, pulling away from the hug. 

"did you just smell me? if i knew you were this weird i would have never agreed to this." jaehyun teased him, liking the way chanhee's cheeks blushed a furious red. 

"you're an asshole." chanhee scoffed, pushing jaehyun away. 

"mm, but you're stuck with me now." jaehyun smiled, raising a hand to caress chanhee's cheek in a caring way before dropping it. 

"no thanks, i'm leaving." chanhee teased, walking away but he wasn't far when he felt a hand intertwining with his own. 

chanhee smiled before holding it, turning his head to look at jaehyun. except it wasn't jaehyun, it was juyeon, jaehyun's best friend. 

chanhee let out a surprised yell before taking his hand back, watching in shock as juyeon laughed. 

"we barely started dating and you're already cheating on me?" jaehyun asked, and chanhee turned to find his boyfriend leaning against some lockers. 

"you're the worst!" chanhee exasperatedly let out, pointing an accusing finger at the older. 

"you're the one who held my best friend's hand, that kinda hurt you know?" jaehyun asked, faking a hurt expression. 

"your hands are better, juyeon's are sticky for some reason." chanhee said, wiping his hand on his jeans. 

"that's hurtful." juyeon frowned before walking away. 

jaehyun laughed before actually intertwining his hand with chanhee, raising it up to his lips to leave a kiss on the younger's knuckles. 

chanhee practically melted at this, smiling at jaehyun before the newly formed couple walked to class, 30 minutes late.


End file.
